For almost every shaving operation it is known that hair is more easily cut when it is heated. Additionally, it is known that heating a skin surface which is being shaved helps soothe and comfort the skin. The advantages of applying heat both to the hair and to the surface of the skin to be shaved are important to any shaving process.
In a typical shaving process using a razor blade, the cutting edge of the blade is drawn across the skin surface to cut hair in the path of the blade. Heat is applied generally to the skin surface by applying hot water or hot shaving creme. The usefulness of heat applied in either such manner is transitory. Both the water and the shaving creme cool between commencement and completion of shaving, a process lasting approximately 7-9 minutes. Availability of hot shaving creme is impractical in noncommercial environments. A cold or room temperature hair softening agent, such as shaving cream or lotion, may also be applied on the surface. Such a procedure produces a close shave because the blade is in direct contact with both the hair and the skin surface. However, the very closeness of the shave increases the possibilities of irritation to the skin, as is well known. The present invention recognizes that many problems normally associated with shaving with a razor blade can be avoided if the hair and skin surface to be shaved are properly heated immediately before the razor blade cuts the hair.
As suggested above, shaving comfort is in part a function of heat. Shaving comfort is inversely a function of drag, or resistance to the blade caused by the skin and the hair to be cut. The area of contact between the hair and the skin is limited because of the fineness of both the hair and the cutting edge of the razor blade. Providing heat to hair in the proximity of the cutting blade with each stroke of the shaver helps overcome this problem. A limitation on the use of heat to enhance shaving is the acceptable range of temperature for comfort. The comfort range for shaving is known to be generally limited to 120.degree.-170.degree. F.
Heating ambient air and directing the heated air into proximity with both a razor blade mounted on the shaver, and the hair to be cut, pose additional significant problems. The problems are caused in part by the presence of water and other liquids present during shaving. Water may envelop the entire shaver when the user washes or rinses the shaver and the razor blade. Debris generated by the shaving process, including cut hair, shaving creme, and water, must be directed away from the heated air. Otherwise, the debris would affect the temperature of the air being directed into proximity with the razor blade. Further, the debris cannot be allowed to inhibit the flow of heated air from the shaver.
Another problem involves the process of heating air in the presence of liquids, including water. The present invention uses a rechargeable battery mounted in the handle to both operate a motor to rotate a fan, and to energize a heating element in the shaver to heat the ambient air. If the motor is not protected from liquid penetration, the motor could be rendered useless every time water or other liquids seep into the motor. Likewise, the battery must be kept dry during operation. The present invention solves these problems. The present invention provides a hollow recess in the handle to house the battery and motor in isolation from the other components of the shaver. The present invention also provides a barrier against liquid penetration into the motor and battery compartment.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shaving system which is able to achieve a comfortable shave. It is another object of the present invention to heat hair immediately before a razor blade cuts the hair. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a thermally enhanced shaver which will heat an area of skin without irritating the skin. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a thermally enhanced shaver which uses hot air to reduce the sensation of discomfort during shaving. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a thermally enhanced shaver which is relatively easy to manufacture and which is comparatively cost effective.